Eres mi frió pervertido
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Ella vino solo por una oportunidad laboral, no para que un maniático pervertido la acosara todo el día ¿Se enamorara de este chico? ¿El exaspera a la chica? LEMON Especial agradecimiento hecho por Minako y Meredy


**Hola nuestros lindos y sensuales lectores n.n/ les hemos traido un nuevo fic Gruvia… este es un especial de agradecimiento por todo el 2013 que hemos vivido juntos en fanficition… antes de que lean queremos decir que este fic fue idea de Meredy (N/A Meredy: quería venganza por un trolleo que me hicieron :D) y que fue aceptado por Minako como una forma de agradecer a los fans por lo cual ella tambien ayudo a escribir, y tambien debemos agradecer con todo nuestro corazon a Himari (N/A Minako: pasense por su cuenta que tiene buenos fics ;D) y bueno eso era … A LEER! (~*-*)~ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los use para crear esta pervertida historia**

**E**res** m**i** f**rio** p**ervertido

"_**Tengo ganas de ti, de sentir tu labios con los míos.**_

_**Tengo una necesidad de estar contigo, de conocer el pecado de la lujuria, cuando estoy a tu lado**_

_**Tengo hambre de ti…y conocerte mas"**_

**C**apitulo** Ú**nico

Ella no entendía como era que mudarse era tan cansador, llevaba tan solo una hora limpiando, ordenando y acomodando sus cosas en su nuevo departamento y ya se encontraba exhausta, por lo que cayó rendida en su sofá. Hace tan solo un día se había instalado a la cuidad de Magnolia en busca de nuevas oportunidades laborales, logrando arrendar un departamento bastante acogedor con los ahorros que tenía y ahora se encontraba ordenando sus cosas.

Al ver que ya llevaba alrededor de quince minutos descansando, miro a su alrededor viendo que todavía le faltaba mucho por ordenar, pero quería darse un respiro por lo que se dirigió a botar las bolsas de basura que contenían polvo a las afueras de su departamento. Al salir se percato de un chico de no más de veinte años, el cual tenía un cabello de color negro desordenado que se encontraba arrojando sus desechos por el conducto del edificio.

Hola soy Juvia Lockser, tu nueva vecina – saludo cortésmente la chica. El chico no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue dar un giro en 180 grados para poder observar a la chica directo a sus ojos, encontrándose con una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color, este al encontrar su mirada con la de ella se lamio su labio superior causando que la peliazul lo mirara extrañado.

Hola me llamo Gray Fullbuster – el chico se acerco a la chica para poder estrechar su mano

Un gusto conocer… - la ojiazul no logro terminar la oración ya que el pelinegro la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él para así acercarse peligrosamente hacia su oído.

No te gustaría entregarte voluntariamente a mi?– le susurro el Fullbuster causando un gran sonrojo en la chica mientras esta se zafaba del agarre

¿Qué es lo que dices?- pregunto extrañada ante los dicho de su vecino

Ser mía, tenerte debajo de mi gimiendo y gritando ante la pasión que dé voy a dar- dijo el chico.

¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!? – grita la peliazul, quien rápidamente arrojo la basura para luego entrar a su departamento y dar un fuerte portazo provocando que el chico riera de manera muy discreta

Juvia no sabe quien sea ese tipo, pero definitivamente es un imbécil que solo quiere jugar con las chicas – decía la chica, mientras escuchaba las risas de chico y caminaba furiosa hacia su habitación.

Después de ese incomodo momento con su vecino y el ordenar todo la Lockser se entrego al mundo de los sueños, para así despertar en un nuevo día al cual destinaria exclusivamente a buscar un nuevo empleo. Se arreglo formalmente colocándose un atuendo totalmente profesional, pero que a la vez mostraba su femineidad en todo su esplendor, se dirigió a la cocina para así coger una pequeña magdalena la cual se comería en el camino. Al salir de su hogar se encontró con cierto chico de ojos grises apoyado en el marco de la puerta del departamento continuo al de ella.

Veo que vas a salir querida Juvia – el Fullbuster se acerco a la chica y tomo un mechón de su cabello he inhalo su aroma provocando que se tensara y le diera un fuerte golpe con su cartera.

¡Aléjate de mi maniaco pervertido! – grito la chica, mientras se alejo lo más rápido posible de su vecino y para así evitar la espera del elevador, decidió bajar por la escalera un piso para así tomar el ascensor desde ahí

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Juvia volvía a su apartamento luego de un largo día buscando empleo, el cual fue un total éxito, logro ser contratada en la empresa Fairy Tail, ella seria parte del grupo de abogados que defendía a la empresa. Cuando bajo del ascensor y volteo para dirigirse hacia su departamento, se encontró con cierto chico de torso desnudo y cabello negro sentado a las afueras de su casa apoyado en la pared.

Al parecer no dejaras de molestar a Juvia…- suspiro la joven- ven que Juvia te invita un café – ofreció amablemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su hogar.

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta de su casa, el pelinegro entro como si fuera su propio hogar y se sentó en el sofá, con una actitud de dueño de casa. La ojiazul al ver la acción del chico solo suspiro e ignoro la acción del joven. Rápidamente preparo unos cafés y los llevo a la sala para así poder platicar un rato con el chico.

¿Y bien? – pregunto la joven mientras le entregaba la taza al pelinegro

¿Y bien qué? – pregunto algo confundido mientras recibía la taza

¿Por qué acosas así a Juvia? – pregunto con semblante serio mientras tomaba su taza y se sentaba al lado del chico

Secreto – dijo el pelinegro con un tono muy misterioso, mientras le dio un sorbo a su café

Que más da- suspiraba pesadamente la chica, para eliminar toda molestia la persona que estaba frente a ella- ¿Desde hace cuando vives aquí? – pregunto la Lockser, rendida ya que sabía que su vecino no le iba dar la respuesta que ella queria.

Hace casi 6 años, no es muy importante que digamos, ya que solo vine aquí para poder terminar mis estudios y buscar un trabajo –respondió muy relajado el Fullbuster, mientras se acercaba mas y mas la peliazul provocando que esta se alejara- ¿y tú?

Juvia solo vino aquí para buscar un trabajo, ya que en su antigua ciudad la empresa en la cual trabajaba quebró y dejo a todos sus empleados en la calle, entre ellos Juvia – dijo algo cabizbaja al recordar su pasado. En ese momento el chico se acerco a la peliazul, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y robándole un beso al cual al principio fue tierno, lleno de calidez haciendo olvidar eso triste recuerdos de Lockser, pero luego de un momento este mismo gesto cambio su intensidad volviéndose mas posesivo y apasionado con la cual la chica se dejo llevar por el beso, mientras el pelinegro la deposaba tiernamente, quedando arriba de la joven.

En el momento donde los dos se separaron para respirar la peliazul reacciono alejando al chico y pidiéndole que abandonara su departamento. El chico la miro desconforme, pero finalmente acato el deseo de la peliazul. Antes de salir del departamento de la Lockser, el chico toma de su mano de la dueña de casa y la acerca a su cuerpo y le vuelve a besar, esta vez no era tan apasionada y exigente como la otra vez, sino que esta vez la chica podía sentir cariño en ese gesto, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron descordados cuando siente una mano del pelinegro intentando meterse en su ropa, la chica rápidamente lo abofeteo y se alejo de él lo mas que pudo, sacando al joven de su casa y cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

Luego de lograr echar al inquilino de su hogar, la peliazul cayó derrotada intentando calmar su corazón por todo lo sucedido, en ese momento ve en su muñeca una pulsera moverse disimuladamente.

J-juvia no entiende, todo esto – la chica admiro la pulsera que le puso el joven sin que ella se diera cuenta – Es muy linda… a Juvia le gusta – luego recordó el beso del chico y se sonrojo notablemente.

Ya era de mañana y la chica de cabellos azules se preparaba para poder ir a su nuevo trabajo, estaba muy impaciente ya que era su primer día y debía dar todo de sí misma. Cuando vio el reloj de la habitación se dio cuenta que iba retrasada así que rápidamente tomo una rebanada de pan para así bajar rápidamente por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor se encontraba descompuesto, hacia su auto para poder ir al trabajo.

En 10 minutos logro llegar a su trabajo, cuando llego fue recibida por su jefe el cual le explico la modalidad de trabajo en lugar mientras le mostraba la empresa. Al llegar a la oficina donde iba a trabajar la chica, el pequeño anciano le presento al cual sería su jefe de departamento, el mismísimo Gray Fullbuster

Buenos días Viejo, ¿Quién es la joven que se encuentra aquí?- pregunto el pelinegro, como si fuera la primera vez que se vieron.

Gray, cuantas veces que he dicho que en la oficina, me llames por mi apellido, recuerda que soy tu jefe-regaño el pequeño anciano al joven-Bueno Juvia, el es tu jefe Gray Fullbuster

Mucho gusto, Gray-sama, Juvia Lockser-siguiéndole el juego al pelinegro.

La peliazul inicialmente se encontraba a la defensiva esperando la actitud que siempre le mostraba el Fullbuster cuando estaba solo, pero al ver que durante toda la mañana se comporto como un chico normal, cosa que tranquilizo notablemente a la peliazul.

¿Ya te creaste un mail de la empresa Juvia?-pregunto el chico, al acercarse al escritorio de la joven.

Juvia lo creó hace un rato, aquí esta- anotándoselo en un papel y entregándoselo al chico.

Gracias Juvia- llevándose el papel consigo, mientras aproximaba el papel que le dio la Lockser al su boca, teniendo una imagen bastante sensual del chico, cosa que no paso desapercibido por su vecina ya que se sonrojo por lo que hacía su jefe, por lo que decidió salir un rato de la oficina porque a su vecino y ahora jefe volvió a su faceta de maniaco pervertido.

Al volver en su computadora se dio cuenta de un nuevo correo el cual tenía como asunto bienvenida, por lo que lo atribuyo que era de la empresa.

**De: Gray Fullbuster**

**Para: Juvia Lockers**

**Asunto: Bienvenida a Fairy Tail Juvia**

_Espero que estés feliz por tu nuevo empleo, especialmente por el gran jefe que tienes._

**Gray Fullbuster, abogado de la agencia Fairy Tail**

Dios, tenía que ser él, pensó la peliazul al terminar de leer de correo, mirando al chico que le habia escrito el mail, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa él como estaba, por lo cual le escribió una respuesta.

**De: Juvia Lockser**

**Para: Gray Fullbuster**

**Asunto: Gracias por su bienvenida**

_Muchas gracias por su cordial bienvenida, pero no puedo opinar lo mismo me mi jefe, el cual es un pervertido._

_Pd: póngase su camisa, estamos en horario de oficina._

**Secretaria del abogado Gray Fullbuster de la agencia Fairy Tail**

Mas se demoro ella en pensar que escribirle a su jefe, en lo que le llegara una respuesta

**De: Gray Fullbuster**

**Para: Juvia Lockser**

**Asunto: Pervertido, ¿yo?**

_Si se bien en que horario estamos, pero no creí que le molestara, especialmente como mirabas mi torso desnudo. No entiendo porque no aceptas mi oferta, con ella podrías poner tus finas manos en mi cuerpo, y yo te haría sentir cosas que nunca has sentido. El solo imaginarte en mi lecho, me excita. _

_Pd. Me gusto tu firma_

**Gray Fullbuster, abogado de la agencia Fairy Tail**

La joven se sonrojo notablemente al terminar de leer el mail que había recibido, necesitaba mandarle su opinión al respecto, pero sabía que si le respondía seguiría su juego y con ello no avanzaría en su trabajo y era su primer día, no quería terminar sin empleo tan rápido y todo por culpa de las perversiones de su jefe, concluyo la Lockser cerrando su correo y dedicándose a sus labores.

Así avanzaron las horas y ya eran las 8 de la noche, hora de salida de los empleados de Fairy Tail, la chica se encontraba bastante cansada, no era porque su trabajo fue demasiado para ella, sino que el tener a su vecino pervertido como jefe, que frente a los demás era un chico normal, hasta podría decir que tenía un carácter frio, hasta distante con sus con sus compañeros. Pero una vez que cerraba la puerta de la oficina y se encontraban solos cambiaba totalmente, volviendo hacer el pelinegro pervertido que tiene como vecino. Con gran pesadez se dirigió a su auto en el estacionamiento para así poder dirigirse a su casa,pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se sentó en él y este no quería encender, rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía hasta inventaba algunos para que su coche pudiera hacer contacto para poder volver a casa, pero nada.

¿Problemas con el auto, Juvia?- sabia perfectamente de quien esa era voz.

Nada que una llamada a un mecánico no pueda solucionar, no se preocupe por Juvia, Gray-sama ella sabe como arelárselas-dijo bastante cortante la chica, para poder alegar al pelinegro.

Juvia recién llegaste a Magnolia, dudo que conoscas a un mecanico bueno, si quieres te doy el numero del mio- ofreció mientras le daba una sonrisa bastante sacada de una película Disney, especialmente del príncipe que ayuda a su damisela-Ademas como saliste tan rápido de la oficina creo que tenias prisa por volver a casa, asi que yo te llevo

No, se moleste Gray-sama, Juvia sabe co..-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el chico abrió la puerta de su auto y la saco del él.

Eres bastante terca, pero yo más- tomando a la joven la cual forcejeaba con él, pero logro llevarla a su auto y la subió en la parte de atrás de el y luego para que no se escapara le puso control parental, teniendo el dominio de todos los controles del auto, y empezó su camino de vuelta a casa, al principio escuchaba reclamos del la peliazul por los acciones pero de un momento estas fueron declinando- Estas bastante callada- moviendo su espejo, encontrándose a su nueva secretaria dormida en su auto-Creo que ha sido unos días muy pesados y agotadores para ti, Juvia.

Debia aceptar que desde que llego nunca se habia sentido tan relajada concluía la Lockser al abrir sus ojos, encontrándose en su sillón, sorprendiéndose un poco ya que le parecia estar en el auto del pelinegro, habría sido un sueño. Dejando de lado sus pensamiento lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz del lugar dado que este estaba sumido en la oscuridad total, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que sentado en su comedor se encontraba nada más que su jefe de la oficina, Gray Fullbuster.

Veo que al fin despiertas, "compañera de trabajo" – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de la muchacha

No te acerques – la chica puso su mano entre su cara y la de el – Juvia creyó que esa personalidad pervertida desapareció, pero sus mail decían todo lo contrario.

Pues esa personalidad no es necesaria mostrarla frente a todos, ya que la única que merece verla es la persona que la provoco – el chico empezó a jugar con el cabello de la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba

D-deja de j-jugar asi con Juvia – dijo nerviosamente molesta mientras sacaba las manos del pelinegro de su cabello- Gray-sama será mejor que usted se vaya, en realidad usted incomoda a Juvia – la chica se aparto del Fullbuster causando que este le diera una mirada seria y desaprobación la chica

Juvia no te enseñaron que a las personas que te ayudan tienes que redimirle de igual manera- dejando extrañada a la joven con estas palabras- Pero sabes que al final, tu y yo estaremos juntos compartiendo cama y dando toda esta pasión que tu estas reprimiendo y que yo estoy controlándome para no hacerla estallar, ya que se puede ver en tus ojos que tu todavía no aceptas esta situación– el chico cambio su semblante a una mirada pervertida-Veo que estas muy cansada, te dejare descansar, pero ya sabes un día tu seras mia- concluyo su discurso mientras salía del departamento de la joven.

Juvia no sabe como lo hace, pero él hace que el mundo de Juvia se de vuelta – la chica miro su pulsera mientras recordaba al chico-Sera que tiene razón, que estas pensando Juvia él es solo un pervertido, nada mas

Desde ese momento se creó una rutina entre la Lockser y el Fullbuster, ambos iban a trabajar a la empresa en la mañana. Durante el horario de trabajo el chico la acosaba mandándole mensajes no muy decentes a la peliazul mediante correo electrónico y cuando ambos volvían de su jornada laboral, el pelinegro se colaba a la casa de la chica para así intentar sobrepasarse con ella, logrando que esta le respondiera con una fuerte bofetada y una que otra patada que lo echara de su casa.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la entrada de Juvia a la empresa Fairy Tail, y como de costumbre se celebraba el aniversario de la fundación de esta, este año era el aniversario número 100 desde la creación de tan importante compañía. Todos los trabajadores del lugar debían asistir a la clásica fiesta que el lugar organizaba cada año y como siempre esta termino con grandes desastres y una que otra multa por parte de las autoridades de la ciudad.

Juvia no estaba sorprendida cuando vio a su jefe a las afueras de su departamento esperándola como era la costumbre, intento como pasar desapercibida como todos los días, lo estaba logrando ya que llego a la puerta de su casa sin que el chico se acercara a ella. Solo sentía como la miraba, parecia escáner por como sentía como la observaba. Saco la llave de su casa para así poder introducirla en la cerradura y girarla levemente para que la puerta se abriera y así ingresar a su casa, cuando intento a cerrar la puerta el pelinegro se acerco a ella, logrando su cometido de entrar al hogar de la joven abrazando a la peliazul.

Te ves muy guapa con ese vestido– le susurro, mientras se acercaba aun mas a la chica a su cuerpo. La chica se sonrojo con los dicho del joven, ya que su vestido ella lo encontraba bastante sencillo era largo, tenía un solo hombro, el cual poseía una pequeña flor en dicho lugar que sujetaba la prenda. Este tenía un corte de sirena el cual se acomodaba en su cuerpo demostrando su esbelta figura y para darle un toque sexy tenía una abertura en su pierna- Y por cierto, tardaste

Pues Erza-san le pidió a Juvia si podía quedarse para limpiar el lugar de la fiesta … al parecer Gray-sama se fue temprano de la fiesta – dijo la chica con calma, en estos 6 meses ya se había acostumbrado a estos gestos de su vecino.

Parece que debere castigarte por hacerme esperar – dijo en un tono muy seductor a la vez que se paraba detrás de la chica y empezaba a inhalar su aroma

¿Con quién estuviste? – dijo ¿furioso? el Fullbuster, soltando a la chica la cual se giro quedando frente a frente con él, pero sin darse cuenta el chico tomo sus muñecas.

Juvia no entiende de lo que esta hablando – intentando zafarse del agarre de muñecas que le hizo su vecino, el cual aprovecho la ventaja que tenia con la chica para apoyarla contra la pared.

Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, estuviste con alguien… tienes el olor de otra persona – gruño muy molesto el chico

De lo que Juvia recuerda no… - algo hizo clic en su cabeza – es cierto… Lyon-sama, el jefe de recursos humanos, acompaño a Juvia dado que el auto de Juvia se averió y para evitar problemas él se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla y bueno como hacia algo de frio Lyon-sama le prestó su chaqueta a Juvia.

Creo que tanto ese inútil como tu no entienden el significado de que TU me perteneces – le dijo el chico en susurro resaltando el TU aunque no hubiera nadie en el lugar

J-juvia n-no le pertenece a nadie – dijo la Lockser notablemente nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía que tenia con el chico, podía sentir su respiración alterada, debido a su molestia.

¿Enserio? pues esta pulserita indica lo contrario – el pelinegro en vez de tener sus dos manos en la peliazul, libero la mano derecha de la chica para que pudiera ver ese regalo que él le dio

E-eso es solo un regalo, que Juvia no sabe cuando se la puso-mientras decía esto el joven no alejaba su mirada de la chica, sintiéndose algo intimidada por la actitud de su jefe- N-no es nada mas

Pues esto no es un simple regalo Juvia-mostrándole que en la pulsera había un pequeño grabado el cual tenía el nombre del chico- Para que sepas mi querida Juvia, cada chico en Fairy Tail se le da una pulsera especial, ya que todas son distintas dependiendo de la personalidad de la persona, como puedes ver la mía tiene un pequeño copo de nieve, por mi fanatismo a las cosas heladas-mientras él decía esto la mirada atónica de la chica, le daba algo de risa, pero a la vez esto era una de las cosas que le gustaba de la chica- Estas pulsera la hace mi familia, la cual está ahora encargada mi hermana , ya que los Fullbuster se han caracterizado por su gran perfección en sus joyas, cada una con distintas formas, cada una es única- el chico empezó a recorrer el brazo de la chica, disfrutando la suavidad de ella, pero volvió a asender en el para volver a tocar la pulsera- La que tienes tu, es la más especial, porque yo encargue especialmente en hacerla- la chica abrió su boca en forma de sorpresa por los dichos de su jefe y en ese mismo momento el pelinegro apovecho para tomar los labios de la chica y darle un beso lleno de pasión, el cual la dueña de casa siguió su ritmo, al separarse los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, aprovecho en ese momento el joven de soltar a la chica, para tomar con sus dos manos el rostro de la peliazul- Todo hombre de Fairy Tail sabe que la chica que posea una pulsera de cualquier otro integrante masculino de la empresa, la cual es fácil de reconocer, le pertenece ya a alguien… ¿Por qué crees que nadie te ha intentado coquetear? Exceptuando al idiota de Lyon

La peliazul se quedo paralizada y empezó a recordar su estadía en la empresa

_Flash Back_

_Muy buenos días señorita Juvia – dijo un chico de cabezos naranjos, el cual estaba muy bien vestido con un traje negro y una corbata roja._

_Buenos días Loke-san… ¿Le parece si almorzamos a la tarde? – pregunto dulcemente la chica mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa_

_Pues cla… - en ese momento el joven dirigió su mi mirada a los brazos de la joven y cambio totalmente su actitud-digo no emmm y-yo debo ir al zoológico… si al zoológico – dijo el chico nervioso mientras se iba corriendo dejando muy sorprendida a la joven por el cambio del chico._

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*_

_¿Y bien Freed-san acompañara a Juvia? – pregunto la chica que llevaba una animada conversación con el joven de cabellos verdes, pero el cual siempre que hablaba con ella dirigía su mirada a su brazo, seria que tiene sucio o algo pensaba al peliazul, por sus constantes miradas del chico a esa parte de su cuerpo. _

_L-lo siento Juvia m-mi peluquero me dijo que necesito un corte de pelo urgente –dijo esto como si hubiera descubierto algo extraño de la chica, ya que dejo de mirar su brazo y puso una cara entre de asombro y ¿miedo?, pensó la Lockeser mientras observa como el chico se iba alejando de ella, como si se fuera corriendo_

_Fin Flash Back_

¿E-eso es lo que significa esa pulsera? – pregunto la chica la cual estaba muy sonrojada, podía sentir su corazón latiendo muy fuerte, sentía todavía los labios del joven del anterior beso, quería volver a tener esa calidez y pasión que le daba el pelinegro, que era lo que pasaba al principio era solo su vecino que era un maniaco pervertido, pero al pasar estos seis meses ya se habia acostumbrado a sus acosos, hasta podria decir que se habia vuelto dependiente de ellos, no podria ser que Juvia se había enamorado de él.

¿Por qué crees que te la di? Esa pulsera significa que eres MIA solo MIA – susurro mientras volvia a tomar los labios de la chica. Este no entregaba pasión como el otro, sino que era ¿amor?, si podía sentir hasta los latidos del joven, podria ser que él tambien se habia enamorado de Juvia, pensaba la pelizul, mientras su cabeza brotaban millones de pensamientos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo-Te lo dije desde el primer momento que nos vimos tu serias mia.

¿G-gray-sama, está diciendo que quiere a Juvia?¿De verdad? –pregunto la chica, una bomba de emociones rompió en su interior, era demasiadas en tan poco tiempo y especialmente darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su jefe, vecino, maniaco pervertido, entre tantos otro aspecto que habia aparecido el Fullbuster en su vida, no se dio cuenta en que momento los ojos de la chica empezaron a brotar lagrimas

Vamos no te pongas asi, no me gusta verte asi- tomando el rostro de la joven, mientras lo escondió entremedio de los hombros del chico-¿Es tan raro que sienta cosas por ti, Juvia? – dijo el chico casi desesperado al solo sentir como la dueña de casa, aumentaba el flujo de sus lagrimas.

E-es que J-Juvia nunca espero todo esto, el estar perdidamente enamorada de Gray-sama– dijo sollozando-Al principio Juvia, creía que era un juego nada más para Gray-sama, una de las tantas chicas que había tenido en su cama. Juvia no quería ser eso no quiere ser solo una aventura de una noche…por eso intentaba alegarlo, pero sus contantes acosos la hicieron cada vez sentir más querid-no pudo continuar porque el joven se volvió apoderar de los labios de la chica.

Con que era eso… Juvia- volviendo a besar a la joven-Juvia yo te amo- sorprendiendo a la joven, la cual esta ve ella fue la que inicio el beso, llenadolo de la pasión y amor que sentía al pelinegro-¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer? – Pregunto el pelinegro, el cual observaba a la chica con una mirada lo llena de lujuria– Esto

El pelinegro acerco mas su cuerpo a la chica, mientras esta volvió a tomar la iniciativa volviendo a besar al joven, el cual le entregaba deseo y desesperación en este gesto, pero luego el beso se volvió más lento y apasionado. La chica rodeo el cuello del Fulbuster atrayéndolo más hacia a ella mientras que este hacia lo mismo pero con su cintura. Gray mordió el labio inferior de la chica causando que esta diera un leve gemido y el chico lograra introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la ojiazul empezando así una lucha constante en sus bocas, donde tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad que tenia de respirar.

¿Gray-sama? – dijo la chica bastante sonrojada, mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

¿Qué pasa Juvia? – pregunto el chico con una voz la cual sonó bastante lujuriosa, tenía un millón de ideas que se cruzaban en su mente al tener a la peliazul en su dominio.

Con respecto a la pregunta que usted le hizo a Juvia cuando se conocieron… J-Juvia a-a-acepta – dijo avergonzada, la verdad no sabía como decirle que se entregaba totalmente a su meced.

En el rostro del chico apareció una gran sonrisa, la verdad no se esperaba que la dueña de casa le dijera eso, pero si la peliazul se lo pedía el iba hacer tocar el cielo a la dueña de su corazón, volviendo a tomar los labios de la chica, el cual era el más el salvaje beso que se había dado la pareja. El Fullbuster empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la habitación de la joven intentando no chocar con nada para así no dañar a la peliazul, cuando logro llegar a la puerta dio un giro en 180 grados para abrir la puerta y así lanzar a la ojiazul directo a la cama.

Gray al ver a la chica, se sorprendió por la imagen bastante sexy que tenia frente a sus ojos, la ropa estaba arrugada por su propio contacto, su rostro segui decorado por un hermosos sonrojo y unos ojos los cuales el podía distinguir que estaba llenos de lujuria, la chica al ver que su jefe lo único que hacía era mirarla se acerco a él, y con mucha vergüenza le saco la camisa. Gesto que despertó a la joven de la ensoñación que tenia con la Lockser y en un movimiento rápido el chico se acomodo encima de la joven a la vez que la empezaba a besar con lujuria y desesperación, poco a poco empezó a bajar de su rostro a su cuello, la chica sentía un gran placer todo lo que estaba haciendo el joven, pero las palabras de su vecino la distrajeron.

Ahora Lyon, no se atreverá a acercarte a ti – sonrió malévolamente.

¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

Solo otra marca que eres mía- volviendo a besar el cuello de la joven- Por cierto, desde que te vi con este vestido te lo quería sacar-dijo el chico mientras besaba la pequeña flor que tenia el vestido para luego sacarla y darse cuenta que con ello le abrió una parte del vestido, dejando libre la parte superior de la chica, la cual se quedo mirando, era perfecta. Empezó primero a tocar la sube piel de la peliazul, respondiendo ella con pequeños gemidos, pero se detuvo al llegar a los pechos de la joven, los cuales al principio empezó a tocarlos muy delicadamente como si fueran dos joyas de alto valor, pero un leve suspiro de la joven pidiendo más, le despertó su lado salvaje por lo cual, sujeto fuertemente esta parte de la peliazul, recibiendo una sonora respuesta de ella, la cual beso para callar esos suspiros, mientras una de sus manos, bajo a las piernas de la joven. Pero la necesidad de respirar los volvió a separar.

¿Lo disfrutas no es así? – pregunto el chico mirando la a joven, la cual se podía ver hinchados sus labios, lo cual lo lleno de orgullo ver esto.

A Juvia le encanta – respondió sonrojada la joven, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos del chico.

Pues esto te va a encantar – dicho esto empezó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, llegando a besar esta parte de la chica, la cual gemía mientras agarraba las sabanas firmemente para así evitar gemir. El chico volvió a poner sus manos en las piernas de la joven, llegando hasta la intimidad de la chica, la cual se encontraba muy pero muy mojada, lo cual le subió su ego.

Gray-sama ahí no – decía entre suspiros, era primera vez que sentía tanto placer, que le daba vergüenza el chico descubriera tantos puntos sensibles que ni ella conocía.

Claro que ahí si – dijo sin dejar de jugar con los pechos de la chica, entre lamerlos, pasar su lengua entre ello y darle un pequeño mordisco en su pezón, el cual la dueña de casa llego a liberar un gran gemido.

Gray dejo el seno de la chica y bajo su otra mano empezó a subirle el vestido dejándolo por sus calderas quedando a la vista la pierna de la joven, la cual instintivamente las recorrió con sus dos manos, subiendo hasta su caderas aprovechando de tomarla, para sacarle el vestido que sentía que estaba sobrando hace bastante tiempo, lo que aprovecho la chica para empezar a recorrer la espalda del joven. Cuando el joven logro por fin sacar el vestido de la chica, la volvió dejar encima de la cama, quedando ella sobre él. Volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la chica con la misma intensidad y pasión del principio, mientras una de sus manos llegaba a la única prenda que le quedaba a la joven cual eras su bragas, sintiendo la intimidad humedad de la joven la cual empezó a tocar entre el pequeño ropaje de la joven, pero esto se detuvo cuando sintió las delicadas manos de la chica queriéndole sacar su cinturón, al principio se sorprendió pero prefirió seguir su tarea que el mismo se había impuesto en seguir dándole placer a la dueña de casa.. El chico volvió a la parte interior de la chica, sacando su roca interior de un tirón, lo primero fue masajear el clítoris de la joven, y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de la chica provocando, que ella se estremeciera al sentir esto, pero también libero un gran gemido por el placer que le daba , ya que el joven empezó a mover su dedo dentro de ella, a lo cual ella empezó a mover sus caderas involuntariamente, el ver esa escena el pelinegro no podía sentirse mas satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo con la peliazul.

Sabes que eres mía, solo mía- sacando su dedo dijo esto él pelinegro, mientras la joven intentaba regularizar su respiración- Están tan mojada y eso me gusta Juvia- dijo con una voz tan excitante que la joven sentía que en ese mismo instante podía morir de placer- Y sabes tan deliciosa- dijo esto mientras probaba el sabor de la joven.

N-no diga eso – dijo la chica muy avergonzaba, no se esperaba que el chico hiciera esto, la verdad nunca había sentido tanto placer y a la vez vergüenza de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Juvia no aguanto más –le susurro al oído de la chica, la cual tomo a su jefe dándole un beso, para demostrarle que ya le daba el permiso al joven, para lo que continuaba.

Gray rápidamente se despojo de todas las prendas que le quedaban y dejo a una Juvia muy sorprendida y a la vez con miedo

E-es muy grande – dijo asustada peliazul, la verdad le avergonzaba decir que esta era su primera vez, nunca se esperaba que fuera tan perfecta.

No te preocupes que no te hare daño –dijo el pelinegro, intentando calmar el chico con un tierno beso.

E-Es que es la primera vez de Juvia – dijo en tono inocente y a la vez muy avergonzaba la Lockser.

No te preocupes, nunca te daré daño– acariciando la mejilla delicadamente, pero lleno seguridad que le intentaba traspasar a la peliazul.

Gray se acomodo entre las piernas que se encontraban abiertas solamente para el y lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de la chica hasta llegar a la capa que demostraba que la mujer que tenía en frente era totalmente virgen, lentamente el chico la empezó a atravesar mientras que la chica empezaba a dar dolorosos quejidos productos del gran dolor que sentía.

No se detenga Gray-sama, Juvia lo puede soportar – dijo la peliazul casi sollozando por el dolor de tener un intruso dentro de ella, pero a la vez esta sensacion la inundaba de placer. Mientras intentaba calmar al pelinegro que todo estaba bien, para que el siguia con lo que ya habian iniciado.

El asintió y siguió entrando lentamente dentro de la chica cabellos azules. A lo cual Juvia abrazo a Gray lo mas que pudo y así se quedaron hasta que la chica se acostumbro a la presencia de él dentro de ella.

La chica lo beso para darle a entender de que ya no sentía ningún dolor. Poco a poco Gray empezó a moverse, provocando que la peliazul no podía controlar los gemidos que salían de su boca por cada estocada que el chico le daba, cosa que apovecho su jefe de levantar las piernas de la dueña de casa, para así hacer que el llegara más profundo, mientras que le chica intentaba seguir el ritmo de las estocadas del joven moviendo sus caderas.. Provocandole una infinidades de sensaciones a los dos.

Gray-sama – decía entre suspiros la que éxcito mas al chico, que aumento el ritmo de las estocadas hacia la joven. El por las palabras de lajoven se dirigio a volver a unir sus labios en un salvaje beso que no duro mas de 10 segundos debido a la falta de aire.

Juvia… - dijo el chico al separarse del beso – olvida el "sama" solo dime Gray ¿Si?

¡G-Gray… Juvia siente…. que va…! – dijo la peliazul al sentir algo acumulándose dentro del su estomago

Vamos Juvia.. Hazlo – dijo apretándola aun mas contra el mientras el seguía dándole fuertes embestidas. A lo que la joven volvio a tomar los labios de su jefe, cuando la peliazul sentía el climax en su punto mas intenso esvondio sus gemidos en esrt3gesto y que por primera vez pudo sentir gracias al chico

¡Juvia! – el tambien experimento ese climax para asi después abrazarse dulcemente

Ambos cayeron al colchon de la cama para asi después quedarse viendo el uno al otro mientras se daban algunas caricias. Él jugaba con su pelo, mientras que ella acariciaba su mejilla

¿Gray? – la chica dejo de tocar su mejilla

Dime – dijo mientras se acercaba para volver a abrazarla

¿Me puede decir la verdadera razón de sus acosos? – pregunto la chica mientras se aferraba a los brazos del Fullbuster

La razón es muy simple Juvia, desde que te conoci tu mirada me dijo que eras una linda y frágil chica que lo único que quiere es que la protejan, y bueno se podría decir que me enamore a primera vista… aunque no sea muy fácil de admitir, si lo hice… me enamore a primera vista de ti, y bueno mis acosos en realidad fueron lo que yo sentía en lo mas profundo… y veo que eso te conquisto – dijo con una mirada picara a la chica

Al parecer si… sus actitudes hicieron confundir a Juvia y mucho – dijo riendo la chica

Pero bueno, eso no es lo que importa ahora… ¿Preparada para la segunda ronda? – el chico la dejo de abrazar y rápidamente se coloco sobre ella

Si, Gray-sama… después de todo usted es mi frio pervertido y se merece lo mejor – le susurro la chica para que así ambos se volvieran a besar

**Minako: Y asi fue como nuestra querida Meredy escribió un fic lemmon, apláudanla**

**Meredy: Es la primera vez que hago uno y fue horrible TT-TT no sabia que escribir :c… pero llego mi amiga Himari (la cual aun no actualiza sus fics ¬¬) y me salvo el dia… aunque el lemmon lo tuve que hacer con ayuda de Minako *se arrodilla y la alaba como dios***

**Minako: no es necesario Meredy, finalmente yo siempre te salvo el dia ¬o¬… agradece que este proyecto fue en conjunto y no lo hiciste sola xDD**

**Meredy: Ya lo se, pero eres mi dios al ayudarme con esto**

**Minako: Cuentales el motivo de este oneshoot n.n que finalmenre era tuyo y luego termino de las dos xD**

**Meredy: Buenos, este oneshoot originalmente lo publicaría yo por venganza respecto a que alguien me trolleo cambiando Gruvia por Lyvia :c , pero bueno con Minako estábamos hablando y dijimos ¿Por qué no les damos algo como regalo del inicio 2014?... empezamos a pensar en ideas y bueno lamentablemente no se nos ocurrió nada :c pero dijimos ¿Y si les damos algo de lemmon?... y asi fue como este oneshoot inicialmente pensado para publicarse a mitad de enero termino adelantándose y publicándose ahora xDD pero menos mal que decidimos hacerlo en conjunto porque les juro que si lo hubiera echo yo sola no habria quedado tan bien como quedo ._.**

**Minako: Y pensar que solo te querías vengar porque te trollearon con el Lyvia xDD**

**Meredy: Bueno, la venganza salió adelantada :D… pero ahora que lo pienso aun no alabo a la gran colaboradora de este oneshoot como se merece**

**Minako: Cierto, deberías hacerlo :3**

**Meredy: *de la nada saca un altar* Ohh Himari eres tan grandiosa por ayudarme con este fic que no tengo palabras ni formas de expresar mi agradecimiento, solo te puedo sacrificar a Minako en forma de agradecimiento *saca pistola***

**Minako: ¿¡QUE TU QUE!? *le quita la pistola* yo tambien le agradezco mucho pero no es para tanto e intentar matar a una persona en dorma de sacrificio...**

**Meredy: eres aguafiestas :c **

**Minako: Bueno minna mejor nos despedimos antes de que esta chica de aquí me vuelva a intentar matar para agradecerle a la gran Himari la cual le exigimos como escritoras que actualize sus fics ¬¬**

**Minako y Meredy: Esperamos tener un 2014 lleno de emociones juntos :D, nos vemos pronto n.n/**

** MINAKOANDMEREDY **


End file.
